Drake is in LOVE!
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: Drake has finally decided to settle down and has found the perfect girlfriend Sadie. Will her over protective brother and his goofy brother ruin what they've got? Will a silly mistake be a good or a bad thing? Please review!
1. That one special dinner

Disclaimer - I do not own Drake and Josh but i do own Sadie, Chenel, Charlene and Kirsty

* * *

"Hey Girl how are you?" Chenel asked Sadie on msn. 

"Great. Howz u?"

"Not to bad thanx! What u up to tonite?"

"Going round to Drakes for dinner, he want's me to meet his family and I stupidly agreed!"

"what's wrong with meeting his family?"

"Nothing it's just I don't want to make a bad impression because if she doesn't like me she might ban me and Drake from ever seeing each other again!"

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"I hope not, me and Drake are really close now! She can't take him away from me!"

"Drakes probably told her you're really close and I don't think Drakes mum would want to hurt either of you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If she split us up she would be hurting Drake as well!"

"I've got to go cya later babe and good luck for tonight. I'll call u later to see how it went. Bye x x"

"Cya Chenel I'll come on msn after I get back don't call encase I'm not home, bye x x"

Sadie came off msn and went to look through her closet to decide what to wear. Eventually she picked out a pair of dressy denim blue jeans and a sparkly pink flowing top. She got changed and looked in the mirror. She looked really pretty.

She walked over to her cell phone and picked it up; she looked at the caller id. It's was Charlene. She moaned but answered it. "Hello"

"Hey girl do u wana come over to my place and watch a DVD or something?"

"No can do hunni. I'm going out tonight."

"Oh that's okay, you going out with Drake?"

"Yeah I'm meeting his parents tonight."

"Oh good luck not that you'll need it. They'll love you."

"Thanks, I'm just so nervous."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will, well I'll leave you to get ready call me later and tell me how it went."

"Cya later, bye."

Sadie hung up the phone and continued getting ready for her big night.

Drake was picking her up at 6:30, she only had ten more minutes to go and he would be here.

Bang on 6:30 the door bell went, Sadie waited for one of her brothers to answer it. "Drake."

"Jack."

"I'm guessing you're here to pick up Sadie?"

"Yeah is she ready?"

"Sadie! Drake's here!" Jack shouted up stairs.

"Coming." Sadie casually walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Hi Drake." She said softly.

"You look amazing." Drake answered not being able to take his eyes off her.

"Thanks, let's go."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Bye Jack, tell dad not to wait up for me."

"Yeah whatever." Jack said disgruntled.

Drake drove Sadie over to his place and on the way there she was extremely quite.

"You all right babe?"

"Just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Encase ur parents don't like me?"

"What's not to like."

"I don't know I just hope they like me."

"Trust me they will."

"You think."

"Definitely."

"Let's go in or we'll be late."

"Yeah that's a good idea!"

Drake opened Sadie's car door and took her hand. "Let's go madam."

Drake led Sadie inside to the hall. When the front door closed Drake's mum came into the hall from the kitchen. "You must be Sadie."

"Yeah, how are you Mrs Parker?"

"I'm very good thank you. How about you?"

"Yeah am all right thank you."

"If you'd like to go and sit in the living room, dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes."

"Do you need any help Mrs Parker?"

"No dear you're a guest go with Drake into the living room and meet the rest of the family."

"Ok if you're sure there is nothing I can do to help?"

"I'm sure now go on."

Drake took Sadie's hand and led her into the living room through the kitchen doors. They walked into the living room where two little girls, an older man and a boy about her age were sitting watching television.

"Sadie this is the rest of my family. My dad, my brother Josh and my two younger sisters."

"We have names you boob!"

"Yeah the loud mouthed one is Megan and that's Kristy." he said pointing to the littlest girl sitting on the sofa. She looked about two years old.

"Call me Walter." Drake's dad said shaking Sadie's other hand.

"Sadie."

"Nice to finally meet you Sadie we've heard a lot about you. All good of course." Mr Parker said smiling.

"There's nothing bad to say about her cause she's perfect." Drake said smiling at her.

"I'm not perfect I just like to try hard at everything I do"

"She's perfect." Drake said laughing.

"You're just angry cause I beat you at that English assignment last week, but I'll tell you this I'm not perfect."

"Whatever."

"Dinners up!" Came a voice from the kitchen."

"Let's go." Drake said grabbing Sadie's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. Sadie sat in between Drake and his little sister Kristy and after dinner they all sat in the living room enjoying each others company. Sadie secretly wished her family was like Drakes. Even though she knew it would never be possible. Sadie's mum had died of cancer when she was only 6 and she had no other female company in her house. She had 5 brothers Jack, Sam, Kyle, TJ and Chris and her dad was a fireman and she hardly ever saw him. Sadie really wished that she had a sister or even a girl cousin but she had no luck she was born into a family of boys and that's the way it would always be. Drakes little sister Kristy took to Sadie right away she didn't leave Sadie's side the whole night. At about 8:25 Mrs Parker told Kristy to go bed, but she didn't want to go on her own. "Mummy I want Sadie to take me to bed!" she said quietly hugging Sadie.

"Drake will take you Kristy."

"I really don't mind Mrs Parker it's no problem."

"No really it's okay."

"Look how about me and Sadie take Kristy and put her to bed?" Drake suggested.

"Okay Kristy?"

"Yes Mummy." she said hugging her mum goodnight.

"Kristy, give everyone a hug goodnight."

"Okay mummy."

Kristy gave everyone a hug goodnight then Drake picked her up and carried her upstairs with Sadie following behind him.

Drake opened Kristy's door and walked inside still with her in his arms. He looked in a drawer next to her bed and got her pyjamas out. He took off her dress and changed her into her pyjamas. "Goodnight Kristy." Drake said softly laying Kristy into her bed and tucking her in.

"Night Drake." she said hugging him tightly round his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Drake said laying her back in bed.

"Goodnight Kristy, sleep tight." Sadie said smiling at her.

"Night Sadie." She said jumping out of her bed and jumped into Sadie's arms.

"Come on back to bed." Sadie said carrying her back over to her bed. Drake tucked her back into bed for the third time.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" She asked smiling.

"Which one?" Drake asked

"Thumbelina?"

"All right. Where's the book at?"

"Over there." she said pointing to the dresser at the other side of her room.

Back downstairs they were all wondering where Drake and Sadie had got to. "What could be taking so long?"

Mrs Parker said.

"I bet I know!"

"JOSH!"

"What?"

"My baby hasn't had …"

"You can say the word mum I know what you're talking about." Megan assured her mum.

"MEGAN BED NOW!" Mr Nickels snapped.

"All right dad I'm gone." Megan said climbing the stairs.

"Josh is Drake still, u know, a virgin?"

"I really couldn't say. It's not my place to say if he has or hasn't slept with anyone."

"Josh please?"

"I really don't know to tell the truth."

"Go and find them two, they've been gone for ages."

"Okay mum I'll go interrupt them."

"JOSH!"

"JOKING!" he said in a hurried voice running up the stairs.

Meanwhile back upstairs Kristy still wasn't asleep.

Drake was still reading her a story when Josh walked past her bedroom door. Drake was sitting on Kristy's bed with Sadie snuggled up to him at one side and Kristy snuggled up to him on the other side. They looked like a mum and dad reading a bedtime story to their little girl.

Josh walked back down the stairs, smiling to himself.

"Don't worry mum, their reading Kristy a bed time story."

"Few. I knew my Drake wasn't like that. I knew he was a good boy."

"Mum, just because he wasn't at it this time doesn't mean he's a good boy."

"Josh, be quiet." Mr Nickels said comforting his wife.

"I'm sure Drake is clean; don't worry about him he's a big boy Audrey."

"Finally she's fallen asleep. Look at the time; we've been here for about 45 minutes. I bet I can guess what my parents think we've been doing."

"Surely not, won't they believe us if we say we've been reading Kristy a bed time story?"

"I'm not sure to tell the truth."

"Let's go and find out." Sadie said closing Kristy's bedroom door.

Sadie and Drake walked back down stairs and into the living room where now it was only Mrs Parker, Josh and Mr Nickels watching the television.

They casually walked over to the sofa and sat down. Drake was just about to open his mouth when Audrey turned. "No need to say a word we know you were reading Kristy a bed time story."

"How do you know that?" drake asked confused.

"We just do." Mrs Parker said.

"Josh came looking for us didn't he?"

"You got it in one." Josh asked looking at Sadie.

"Anyway can we change the subject please?" Drake asked.

They all got talking again and about an hour and 50 minutes later they were all still talking. Sadie glanced at her watch. It was 11 pm.

"I better get going, Thanks for the lovely meal and a great night." Sadie said getting up and walking over towards the door.

"It was lovely to have you Sadie, Are you sure you can't stay for a little while longer?" Mrs Parker asked.

"No It takes me 35 minutes to walk from your house back to mine and I have to be home before 20 to 12."

"Drake will give you a ride home, so you can stay a little while longer."

"If you're sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have you walking home alone at this time of night in the dark, it's not safe." Drake said smiling at her.

"Okay I'll stay until half past 11."

"Drake will take you home to make sure you get home safely."

"Why do you have to be home by half past 11?" Drake asked confused.

"My dad will be home at 11:45, and I want to be home before him for a change. I haven't seen my dad for 3 days."

"Does your mum not mind you being out late?"

"My mother passed away when I was 6 and my dads a fireman, and he's on night shift just now which means he's away at 4 o'clock in the afternoon and back at midnight."

"I'm sorry Sadie. I didn't know!" Mrs Parker said blushing.

"It's all right, well I better get going. Thank you again for the lovely evening. It was very nice meeting you."

"Our pleasure Sadie. Drake is very lucky to have a lovely girlfriend like you."

"Thank you." Sadie said smiling.

"Come on and I'll take you home babe." Drake said picking up his keys from the table.

* * *

Please review this chapter before i post anymore!! thank you! 


	2. The Next Step!

Thank's for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update!

* * *

Drake drove Sadie home and parked up in front of her house.

Jake noticed the lights and looked out the window to see Sadie and Drake in the car making out. "I wish the night didn't have to end." Sadie said smiling at Drake.

"I know. I feel the same way. It's been one of the best nights ever. Your so lovely Sadie and my mum is right I'm lucky to have you." He said kissing her again.

"Well I better go in. Thanks for the most fantastic night. I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting out of the car.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Drake said giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"BYE!" he shouted as she walked up her garden path.

"SHH!" she whispered back.

"goodnight." She mouthed from her front door as Drake pulled away in his car. She waved him off then went inside. She wasn't surprised to see her two brothers Jack and Chris still up. "That's me home. I'm going up to my room okay?" she told them popping her heard round the living room door. "Sadie, come here." Jack called her from inside.

"What?" she asked coming into the living room.

"Come here and sit down for a minute."

"What?" she said sighing

"Did you have a goodtime?" Jack asked her as she snuggled up to him on the sofa. All her brothers were very protective over her, but sometimes it could really annoy her. Jack was the most protective over her as he was closest to her, but sometimes there were things she just couldn't talk to him about because he was so protective of her.

"It was brilliant! But you don't really care. You hate Drake and you can't wait until we finish."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, and I don't hate Drake, I just think he is only out for one thing ad you deserve better." He said hugging her.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Good night Chris."

"Goodnight sis." he said as she left the room.

She went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas and logged onto msn to see if Charlene or Chenel were on.

Neither of them was on so she quickly logged off. She heard had come home and he was talking to her brothers downstairs. "Is Sadie back from Drake's yet?"

"She's up stairs in bed dad." Jack answered.

"Okay. Goodnight boys!" he said walking up the stairs to see Sadie.

There was a knock at the door. "come in" she said getting into her bed. Her father walked into the room and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight dad." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Sleep tight princess."

She was just dropping off to sleep when her mobile started to buzz. She thought it would be Chenel or Charlene but was surprised to see it was Drake. She read the text and began to smile. "Goodnight sweet heart. Had a wonderful evening. love you forever Drake xXx" she quickly text him back and went to sleep.

She woke up to a miserable day. It was pouring rain and it was extremely cold. She sat on her bed and thought what she would do today. She had plenty of homework but she didn't want to do it, so she called Drake to see if he wanted to come over instead.

Last night Sadie had done a lot of thinking before she went to bed and she thought that she was ready to take her relationship with Drake to the next level. Drake said he would be over later today as he had to help his dad with something so Sadie spent most of the morning getting ready.

She really wanted to tell Jack how she felt about Drake but she knew he would hit the roof if he knew what she was planning, so she decided to talk to Sam. He was the clever one of the family after all and he could probably give her the best advice.

She finished getting ready and went to see if Sam was in his room. She knocked on the door lightly but there was no answer. She went downstairs to see if he was with Jack and Kyle in the living room, but she had no luck.

He had gone out with Laura – his girlfriend- earlier that morning. What was she going to do?? She quickly text Sam asking him to come back as soon as he could as she urgently needed to talk to him. It would be no use if he came back once Drake was there!!

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!! Thank you xxx 


	3. So Many Interuptions!

I know it's been a while since i've updated this story but i just couldn't find the time to write it. This is a bit rushed so i hope you like it.

* * *

Unfortunately Sam wasn't home half an hour before Drake arrived so Sadie took matters into her own hands. She snuck into Jacks room and helped her self to his stash. Just as she was about to leave his room she heard someone coming up the stairs. "Please not be Jack, please not be Jack!" she mouthed to herself but unfortunately it was. "What you doing in my room?

"Em… I was looking for blink 182 CD you borrowed from me like a year ago. Drake wants a shot so can you please find it for me?" She said as she stuffed the condoms into her back pocket. "I'll find it for you." He said pointing to the door. She hurried back to her room and hid the condoms in her drawer. Drake arrived 5 minutes later. Sam was out with Laura, Kyle and TJ were at the baseball cages and Chris was at the gym. All she needed to do know was get rid of Jack then she could get her plan into action. "Jack don't you have somewhere to be?" she said in a sarcastic tone. "No!"

"Jack, I think Chris wanted you to meet him at the gym."

"No I don't think he did."

"Look Drake, go up to my room and I'll be there in a second. I'll just get us some drinks."

"Okay babe, second door on the right?"

"Second door on the right." She said smiling at him sweetly. As soon as drake was upstairs Sadie turned to her brother and gave him a very evil look. "Please Jack, can you just go out for a couple of hours and give me and Drake some time alone together. How many times have I gone out when I didn't want to, just so you could have a blond bimbo over?"

"You're not going to have sex with him, are you?"

"No Jack, I just want to have some privacy, that's all."

"I'll go meet Chris at the gym."

"Thank you" she said smiling sweetly at her brother

"By the way, your CD is on my bed."

"Thanks Jack." She said as he left.

She quickly grabbed two cans of doctor fizz from the fridge and went upstairs. "Sorry that took so long."

"It's okay. We have the whole day together."

"I know. Drake………Can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe, what is it?" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Em… last night I was thinking."

"What of babe?"

"Us!" she said looking serious.

"What about us? I thought we were all right."

"We are. That's what I was thinking about." She said with a smile. "I don't understand." Drake said confused. He wasn't the brightest spark but Sadie loved him and that's all that mattered. "Well, I thought that maybe we should take your relationship to the next level." She said shyly looking at him. "Are you serious?" Drake said shocked.

"Yes. I love you Drake and I've never felt this way about anybody before."

"I love you too." He said smiling as he kissed her gently.

They both fell on her bed and Drake began to kiss her more passionately as he undid the buttons on her shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, he wanted to make sure, she was sure about having sex. He knew she was still a virgin but it didn't matter to him as secretly, he was too.

Just as they were about make love; Sam came bursting into her room unaware of what was going on. They had had the music on in her room and didn't here him come in. "Sam what are you doing?" she squealed as she tried to cover herself up in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." He replied running back out of the room and closing the door. Sadie quickly got out of her bed and pulled on her dressing gown. "I'll be back in a minute, I promise." She said kissing Drake quickly before going down stairs to talk to Sam.

"Sam what are you doing home? I thought you were out with Laura!"

"I was, but then I got your text and came home as quickly as I could."

"Oh, well I was going to ask you for some advice…..but I kind of just followed my heart in the end."

"I can see that. What were you thinking of?"

"What, Drake and I are in love Sam, we felt it was right."

"Did he put you up to this?" he asked curiously wondering if his little sister had been pushed into something he thought she wasn't ready for.

"No Sam, I suggested it. I wanted to have sex with him. I swear he didn't force me Sam."

"Okay, well I trust you to act responsibly so I'm going to go and meet Laura again." He said as he took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Bye Sam!" she shouted down the path, then locked the front door hoping to stop any further interruptions.

She ran back up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Drake was still in bed waiting for her, but was slightly embarrassed about being caught out by her brother. "Is he gone?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I got rid of him. Now where were we?" she said smiling wickedly.

Meanwhile Sam didn't go and meet Laura again, he went to find Jack. He knew that Sadie would listen to Jack more than she would him. It didn't take long before Sam quickly explained what had happened and Jack had clicked that this morning when he found Sadie in his room, she wasn't looking for her blink 182 CD she was actually looking for condoms. "I'm going to kill him!" Jack screamed as he drove home with Chris and Sam. "The little madam promised me she wasn't going to have sex with him. I can't believe she lied to me. I bet he put her up to it." He said angrily.

"Jack, she told me that it was all her idea and she promised me that he hadn't forced himself onto her."

"Well her promises don't mean anything Sam. She promised me she wasn't going to have sex with him, and she clearly didn't stick to that one."

Jack was speeding down the street and pulled up outside the house, he put on the hand break and jumped out of the car with all guns blazing. Drake and Sadie were just about to get down to it again, but were rudely interrupted by Jack. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sadie? Get dressed and get downstairs now!" He yelled. "And you, you get dressed and get out of this house!" he said pointing to Drake then the door. He walked out and headed to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He couldn't believe what Sadie had been getting up to. She was his little sister, but he couldn't face the idea of her growing up and having a life of her own.

Back in her bedroom, Drake and Sadie quickly got dressed. Usually she wouldn't have listened to her brother but she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't messing and that he would have probably attacked Drake if they had stood up to him. "I'm so, so, so sorry babe. I can't believe my brothers. Please can we just forget this ever happened? I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay, don't be. Your brother can't stop me loving you Sadie. I'll go and leave you to it, but call or text me later. I'm sure we can do this some other time." He said hugging her tightly. "I love you!" she whispered into his chest before they headed downstairs. Sadie saw Drake out and waved him goodbye before turning to her brother.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at lady?" Jack shouted at her as she entered the living room – where they were sitting waiting for her.

"Shut up Jack, More like what the hell did you think you were doing marching into my room like that? You can't stop me and Drake being together, as much as you'd like too. You had no right to embarrass me like that. How would you have felt if dad had barged in on you and one of your blonde bimbos? You wouldn't have liked it so why do it to me?"

"Sadie you're my little sister, it's my job to protect to you."

"Jack, I'm 16 for gods sake, I'm not a child anymore. Deal with it!" she snapped. She ran up stairs to her room and text Drake telling him to meet her tonight. He text her back telling her he had an empty house tonight so she could come round and they could resolve their unfinished business.

She decided to get ready and sneak out before her brothers could catch her. She headed to Drakes just in time to see his family leaving. She hid behind their neighbour's garden gate, so they didn't see her as Drake was pretending to be I'll, so he didn't have to go visit his grandparents.

She watched them drive down the street and made sure they were out of sight so she didn't get caught. Drake was more than happy to see her as they finally had a place to themselves, where they could do what they wanted.

They headed straight up to Drake's bedroom where they intended to spend the whole evening. They were fooling around on the bed, when Drake started to undress her and caress her body, again they were just about to get down to business when his bedroom door burst open and josh came running in. He looked up to Drake's bed where he heard gasps and couldn't believe what he saw. "What are you doing here? You left like 20 minutes ago!" Drake said sounding annoyed that they had been caught again.

"I forgot my I-pod!" Josh said in a sorry tone. "We'll can you please go away again?" Drake asked politely.

"I can!"

Josh headed for the door and just when Drake thought things couldn't get any worse; his mum came into his room. "What's taking so long?" she asked before she saw what was going on. "Oh great!" Drake said angrily as he through his head back against the wall. Sadie pulled the covers up over her head in embarrassment. They couldn't even pretend that it wasn't what it looked like as all their clothes were on the floor by the sofa. "You two get dressed, and downstairs in 10 minutes. Come on Josh, lets go tell your father the trips cancelled." She said marching Josh out the room.

* * *

Well please review and tell me what you think. Lil Miss Pink Chick xxx 


	4. Together Forever?

Sorry i've taken so long to update, been stressed out between work and school and i just haven't had the time to write recenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Drake and Sadie were getting interrogated by Drakes mum and dad, Jack decided to tell their dad what Sadie had been getting up to, as he thought he might be able to talk some sense into her.

When Sadie finally got home, her head was pounding from all the shouting that had just gone on, but to make matters worse, she was about to get it from her dad as well.

"Princess can you come here a minute!"

She gave a sigh then went to talk to her dad. "What is it daddy? Hey Uncle Jimmy!"

"I think we need to talk!" he said in a very stern tone which frightened Sadie.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"I think you know princess."

"Let me guess; has it anything to do with this afternoon?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. How could you even think about having sex with that boy? You are only 16 years old for heavens sake!"

"That boy's name is Drake daddy, and yes I'm 16! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm not a little girl anymore daddy. You have to let me grow up!"

"I forbid you from seeing him. Do you hear me?"

"Daddy, I love him. You can't stop us being together!" She shouted angrily.

"I can and I am. I'm telling you Princess, you are not seeing him anymore!"

"I hate you Daddy! I hate living here! You all gang up against me and it's not fare! I'm old enough to do what I want, so stop treating me like a child!" she screamed storming out of the room and running to her room. This was the first time she had been so angry at her dad, but she just couldn't understand why they wouldn't just leave her alone to get on with her life.

She decided that she just couldn't let this lie so she went to vent her anger at Jack. "What were you thinking of telling dad about me and Drake?" she screamed bursting into? Jack's room

"Somebody needed to talk some sense into you. I mean you stopped listening to me!"

"Do you wonder why Jack? I used to look up to you and think you were the greatest person on earth, but when I met Drake that changed. That's what I think you can't handle. I think you can deal with me not looking up to you so much. It wasn't the fact that I wanted to sleep with him, it was the fact that I looked up to him more than you wasn't it? That's why you hate Drake"

"No Sadie, I hate him because he doesn't give you the respect that you deserve, when he says jump, you say how high."

"You know what Jack, stuff you. I don't need you anymore. I'm not a kid, I don't need you to protect me and fight my battles for me, and I'm old enough to lead my own life." She said as she walked out on him.

It was then she got the idea, the only way they could be together properly, the had to run away.

She stuffed some things into her backpack and climbed out her window. When she was safely out of sight and earshot, she called Drake and asked him to meet her. They both cleared their bank accounts and headed to the train station. They were going to get the first train, as far away as possible.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Jack realised that Sadie was missing. He quickly called their dad, to see if he knew anything about Sadie's whereabouts. After that, he called Drakes house to see if she had spent the night there. "Hello, Mrs Parker?" he asked politely as Drakes mum answered the phone. "Speaking."

"Hi, I'm Jack Savage, Sadie's older brother. I was wondering if Sadie was at your house. We haven't seen her since last night."

"I'm sorry Jack, but Sadie left here last night at about 9:30 and we haven't seen her since. She's probably too ashamed to show her face after last night, me and josh caught her and Drake about to have sex. I gave them a huge lecture before Drake drove her home."

"Well when she got in last night, my dad gave her a huge lecture as well. Can you do me a favor? Can you check to see if anything is missing from Drakes room, you see I think something's are missing from Sadie's which could indicate that they've run away together."

"I'll just check!" she answered in a worried tone. She ran as fast as she could to Drakes room, only to discover a good lot of his clothes were missing.

"Jack, I think they've ran away together!" she said almost silently down the phone. Jack couldn't believe it, his baby sister was gone and it was his entire fault. If he hadn't told his dad about her and Drake, then she would still be here and more importantly she would be safe. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain to the rest of his brothers that it was because of him she had run away? What was he going to do?

* * *

Thanks for reading, please read and review. I'm not going to upload the next chapter if i don't get at least 5 reviews on this one. So let me know if you like this story, because personaly i just don't know myself!! Love and Thanks Lil Miss Pink Chick! xXxXxXx 


End file.
